Lost Together
by WithDemonWings
Summary: Harry is Snape's apprentice and together they get lost in the Forbidden Forest. Will eventually be SS/HP, mentions of RL/DM. Post-Hogwarts. There's a bit of smut at the end...


_So this was a prompt from the lovely mrscakeakajane, go read her stuff after mine! She told me she was writing a story that had to include the line "You couldn't find your own ass with two hands and a map!" I said something about them (the unnamed pair) in a forest and something else which i can't remember. Neither of those things were in her story. So I wrote this. Enjoy!_

**Lost Together**

'Merlin Potter, we've been in this forest over three dozen times in the last week alone, how did you manage to get us lost so thoroughly so quickly?' Severus Snape sneered at Harry Potter, his apprentice. 'But then again I'm still not sure how you managed to do so well in potions in your final year after such an abysmal performance for the first six years.' The last part was muttered almost to himself.

'It's not my fault that the forest likes to mess with my head,' Harry protested weakly from his spot on the ground where he was examining a silver purple flower. 'Besides I think I found your moonbeam.' He said as he gently fingered the silky soft petals.

Severus who had been so caught up in trying to find his way out of the forest he had forgotten why they were in the forest in the first place. 'My what?' he asked almost stupidly.

'The Moonbeam, that which can only be found as the moon is in the seventh house and Jupiter has aligned with Mars.' Harry replied with just a little bit of sarcasm as he stood and looked quite pleased with himself.

Severus crouched down to examine the flower that Harry claimed was the elusive Moonbeam, a flower Severus himself had been searching for, for years without any luck, until now. He harvested a few of the flowers and a seedling in hopes that Pomona and Neville would be able to grow some.

'Did you have some sort of good luck charm surgically inserted into your rectum or do you just add a dash of Felix Felicis into your morning coffee?' Snape sneered as he stood next to Potter who had pulled out a map.

'I don't drink coffee, stuff tastes foul,' Harry scrunched up his face and stuck out his tongue in disgust.

'Give me that blasted thing,' Severus snapped as he snatched the map from Harry's hands. 'You couldn't find your own ass with two hands a map.' Harry glared at Severus who seemed amused with his own wit.

Suddenly Harry let out a manly "eep" and latched onto Severus' arm.

Severus startled from his inspection of their map looked around for the disturbance. 'What the devil? Potter unhand me this instant!' he demanded as Harry tried to mould himself to Severus' side.

Harry at least blushed as he released his death grip on the older man's arm, 'something's been following us. I don't know what but every time we're in here it follows us. It follows me!'

'Nonsense Potter we're in the Forbidden Forest, what could possibly have any interest in you?' Severus replied snidely.

'What isn't there in here that would find us as a tasty snack or something to lay its eggs in or... or... maybe there's a psycho with a machete or... or a chainsaw... maybe there's a ghost that kills pretty young boys because he was scorned by one!' Harry babbled each example getting more absurd than the last.

'Potter you watch far too many horror movies.' Severus said as he sighed and massaged his temples with one hand.

'Maybe there's a long forgotten cannibalistic tribe in the forest that is looking for a sacrifice to their god for a bountiful harvest and fertile women,' Harry continued ignoring Severus.

'There aren't any-' Severus began to dispel Harry's theories but he was cut off as Harry launched into another theory.

'Maybe it's a family of inbred mutants that have been abducted by aliens and they're trying to find replacements for the aliens.' Harry was now peaking out around Severus who he was hiding behind.

'Potter!' Severus yelled almost slapping him before catching himself as the boy flinched when he spun around. 'There are no aliens or inbred mutants living in the forest. Any sacrifices in a cannibalistic tribe must be willing and there's nothing in the forest that would use a human host to lay its eggs in. The only ghosts are in the castle and there aren't any psychos that are welding machetes, chainsaws or other such nonsense.

'The only thing that would eat you would be Hagrid's Spiders and we are too far from their nests for them to even notice us.' He finished his rant as he stepped away from the infernal brat.

Harry snorted, he wasn't quite sure on the eating him thing but he may have gotten a little over zealous with everything else.

'That may be but there are other things in the forest that wouldn't give up a tasty human snack.' Harry pouted.

'Give me the water Potter,' Severus commanded both tired and frustrated.

'I'm not your pack mule.' Harry replied.

'What?' Severus turned eyed Harry dangerously. The teen was standing with his arms across his chest looking a cross between petulant and defiant.

'I'm not your pack mule,' he stated again before pulling his own canteen to his lips, 'besides you had your canteen last, not me.'

'Potter,' Severus said in a warning tone.

'No Snape, I'm done being your doormat, you walk all over me and I took it because I was learning from the best but I am your apprentice not your slave!'

'There's little difference,' Severus muttered crossing his arms over his chest.

'There's a world of difference you douche bag, and if I had been someone other Harry Potter son of James Potter then maybe you would have treated me better. That's why I chose you to apprentice under I thought that maybe you would realise that I am NOT my father but apparently I was wrong. I guess only one of us grew up.'

'Why you arrogant, self absorbed...' Severus started, his rage palpable.

'That may be but at least I know who I am.' He turned at headed out back the way they came.

'Get back here Whelp.' Severus bellowed.

'I think I've learned everything I can from you, thanks for your time Professor. I think I'll take my chances with whatever's been stalking us.' Harry replied not looking back at the professor.

'Potter get your worthless hide back here, I am not done with you,' he shouted after Harry's retreating figure.

'We're done.' Harry's voice floated back to him.

Severus had no idea how long he stood there cursing Potter but it was chattering nearby that got him moving again. There were of course several things in the forest that wouldn't think twice about a human snack.

*

Harry wandered through the forest, keeping both an ear and eye out for anything untoward or familiar.

He had regretted leaving Snape, not because he missed the man but because honestly he had never been comfortable being out in the forest alone.

Despite the oppressive feel of the forest Harry felt lighter, freer. He had told Severus Snape to essentially fuck off and currently there wasn't a damn thing that the man could do.

Harry started to whistle tunelessly as he tried to find his way out of the forest. He eeped again and hide behind the nearest bush, which didn't hide his hunter orange vest at all.

He heard the rustle again and berated himself, 'Alright Potter are you or are you not the wizard who defeated the biggest baddest wizard of all time?'

He pulled his wand and slowly approached the noise that was now coming from a bush much thicker than the one he'd been hiding behind.

He watched as the most adorable panda cub that Harry had ever seen roll out of a bush looking flustered. Mind you Harry hadn't seen many panda cubs.

Harry had to hold back his squeal of excitement. He cautiously made his way over to the lost cub, because he knew even with his limited brain functions that panda's were definitely not native to Scotland.

'Hey cub,' he said softly from his crouched position. The panda startled and backed away from Harry.

'It's okay little one, I don't want to hurt you,' he held out his hand palm up like one would do with a dog, he had a dried fruit slice as an offering.

The panda eyed Harry wearily before slowly edging toward Harry. The cub sniffed the fruit and looked up a Harry balefully. 'I'm sorry little one it's all I have, I don't normally carry around Bamboo.' The panda gave him a look that clearly stated "well you should" before he snatched the fruit away from Harry and retreated out of Harry's reach.

Harry made himself comfortable on the forest floor as he munched his own dried fruit stick and watched the panda eat his contently. When they were done they stared at each other for a few minutes before the panda circled around and nudged his backpack.

'Do you want another one?' Harry asked and the panda nudged the bag again. Harry laughed and pulled out another one from a side pocket. This time the panda sat in Harry's lap as he ate. He seemed to purr in contentment.

Harry laughed as he gently stroked the panda's fur. Harry's leg was falling asleep when he gave the panda a gentle push, 'alright, time to get up I have to go.' He said gently but the panda simply burrowed farther into him.

'I guess you could come with me...' Harry said thoughtfully and the panda chirruped at the idea butting his head against Harry's chin.

'If you're going to come with me then I suppose I have to give you a name.' Harry said eyeing the panda in contemplation. 'How about Gizmo? It's the name of a really adorable creature in a movie Dudley and his friend's watched one night.' He explained. The panda stood on its hind legs and placing his forepaws on Harry's shoulder and butted Harry's forehead with his own. Harry laughed. 'I guess that's a yes.' The panda chirruped again and the pair continued on trying to find a way out.

*

Professor Snape however wasn't having nearly as much luck as Harry. He had stormed off in the opposite direction from Harry and had nearly slid down a very steep river bank. The chattering had been monkeys and while Severus had been struggling to get back up the steep incline they had raided his packsack which he had dropped in his tumble. He had thrown his shoe at them to scare them away which it had but they had run off with the hiking boot and now Severus thoroughly regretted using his boot instead of his wand as one of the best wizards of the age should have. They had stolen his canteen and most of his food so all he had left were those dried fruit things that Harry insisted they bring all the time. Merlin he hated those.

Severus transfigured a stone into another shoe and repacked his bag, sans food.

He grumbled the entire time he walked back to the clearing he and Potter had found the Moonbeam only to discover that he couldn't find the clearing again. He cursed rather colourfully in several different languages and continued to follow a decent path.

Now normally Severus would have had Harry looking at the map however Harry was nowhere to be found so with his nose about an inch and half away from the map he hadn't noticed the root that was sticking up out of the ground. The root seemed to raise itself just a little bit higher and caught Severus' foot. Severus didn't have nearly enough time to register that he was about to land on his face as the map broke his fall. He cursed as pain flared through his nose and wrists. As he struggled to get up without the use of his hands he was suddenly hoisted by his ankle into the air.

Severus let out an angry, pain filled, frustrated scream. Whatever had hold of his leg began to spin him around rapidly. Then it suddenly stopped only to start again in the other direction. This time raising and dropping the professor randomly always stopping before he hit the ground.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity to Severus whatever had captured him dropped him rather unceremoniously on his head.

Severus lay on his back for a moment before rolling onto his stomach and emptying the contents of his stomach of everything he had eaten. Ever.

When Severus was finished he rolled away from the mess he'd made and just lay panting softly as he stared up at the trees. He idly wondered what he had done to piss the forest off so royally.

When Severus finally picked himself off the forest floor he tested his wrists and examined his nose. Hs wrists were sore from the landing and his nose which had stopped bleeding it seemed was not broken. The map however was covered in his blood and mud and no amounts of _scourgify_ seemed to clean it. He crumpled the map up and resisted throwing it away. Instead he stuffed into his bag. He sneered slightly as he thought it might come in handy later as perhaps kindling.

As Severus made his way through the forest he kept his wand at the ready and his eyes and ears alert. So far he had managed to avoid a runespoor, a viscous looking oversized horned toad, a rather large patch of poison ivy that seemed to be entwined with a spectacular lilac bush, a very angry nest of red squirrels and having to eat Harry's fruit snack things.

However it was a doxy nest that got the better of Snape as he deftly avoided what he thought might have been a fox den. They swarmed Severus and lashed at him, tearing at his clothes and skin.

He batted at them as he tried to protect himself from them as they pushed him unknowingly toward a steep incline.

Before he realized that was no longer being attacked by the vicious buggers he was falling. Again. Before he could do anything to stop himself he was rolling down a very rocky, very steep hill.

He somehow managed to keep his packsack on as he tumbled down the hill and landed on his back he was laying very uncomfortably on his bag and something was digging into his side. He couldn't be bothered to get it out. But then it wasn't there anymore. He groaned in relief.

'Professor?' Severus' eyes snapped open. He groaned again, unable to decide if he should be relieved or irritated that he had found Potter, because Potter had NOT found him, never mind that he had just fallen down the biggest hill he had ever encountered. Severus felt himself being gently lifted into a sitting position.

'Drink this Professor,' he felt a cool bottle touch his bottom lip and he turned his head away no way was he drinking a potion from _him_.

Harry sighed, 'it's just a healing draught from Poppy's stores that you brewed yourself,' Severus could hear the exasperation in Harry's voice.

Severus reluctantly accepted the potion if only to make the pain go away. A minute later there was something else pressed to his lips.

'This is just water I promise Professor.' Harry said softly. Severus eagerly drank down the cool liquid. When Harry pulled the bottle away Severus moaned in disappointment. 'Sorry Professor I didn't want to make you sick.'

Severus glared and sat up by himself. Then he caught sight of Gizmo sitting behind Harry staring at Severus in curiosity.

'What is that Mr. Potter?' he asked eyeing Gizmo suspiciously.

'That is Gizmo, he's a panda.' Harry replied beckoning Gizmo forward. The panda cautiously approached the pair but stayed close to Harry.

'I can see that Potter why is it with you?'

Harry glared at Severus' not impressed with the man's attitude at all, 'I found him in the forest, or he found me I'm not sure which but I fed him some of the fruit snacks I had and he followed me.'

'So you named it?' Severus asked astounded that, well he didn't know what the boy was but he was something.

'Yes I named him, if that bothers you in some way that's too damn bad.' Harry stood suddenly carrying the panda and went to rummage in his bag. After a minute or two he flung something at Severus. 'There's a stream that way, you may want to wash up before you change.'

Glancing at himself Severus noticed that his pants were ripped beyond repair. Severus sighed and headed in the direction that Potter had pointed in.

'What the hell are these Potter?' Severus came back yelling a few minutes later. He looked cleaner and he seemed to have been able to fix his shirt which hung open and loosely about the very tight jeans he was wearing.

'They're jeans sir.' Harry replied not looking up from what he was cooking.

'I know that Potter, why do they not fit properly?' Severus barked getting Harry's attention somewhat.

Looking put Harry burst out laughing. 'I must have grabbed the pair that I borrowed from Hermione.' He said between gasping breaths.

'You wear woman's clothing?' Severus asked dumbfounded, the discomfort in his crotch temporarily forgotten.

'I do professor,' Harry replied defiantly, if slightly embarrassed, 'not that it's any of your business,' he added hastily.

Suddenly Severus was bombarded with images of Harry in several intimate articles of clothing that he had only ever seen in a store for women. He was thankful that the pants he had on were so confining.

'Don't you have anything else?' Severus asked testily, shaking the tantalizing images from his brain or at least attempting to.

'Nope, sorry professor, have you tried enlarging them?' Harry replied.

'Of course I have you dunderhead, they've been enlarge as much as they can be.' Severus snapped not at all pleased with the situation.

'It'll be more comfortable if you tuck it under sir.' Harry said going back to whatever it was he was cooking that had Snape's stomach gurgling.

Grumbling Severus left the area for a little privacy loath as he was to take Potter's advice he readjusted himself after giving into some baser needs and relieving himself of the images from before.

When he returned Harry was leaning against a fallen tree eating something from a can. Gizmo was chewing contently on some fruit snacks as he leaned against Potters legs. 'Feel better?' he smirked.

'What are you eating?' he asked eyeing Harry's food with some trepidation. It looked now that he was closer like pasta in tomato sauce.

Harry held the can up so Severus could read it, 'Zoodles,' he announced unnecessarily.

Severus sneered, 'Do you anything that's edible in that bag of yours?' he asked. Severus had only backed a few sandwiches and some fruits but they had been stolen by those damned monkeys.

Harry dug into his bag and rummaged around blindly before pulling out another can. He tossed it to Snape who only managed to just catch it.

'Refried beans?' Severus asked slightly put out.

'I think that one has wieners in it too.' Harry replied absently as he pulled a notebook from his bag.

Reluctantly Severus heated his can and forced himself to eat it, surprised when it didn't taste as bad as he had remembered it tasting. He devoured the rest of the can almost in one swallow he was so hungry.

Harry watched Severus with a smirk.

'What?' Severus snarled as he stuffed the can in his bag with the map.

'Nothing.' Harry shook his head. 'I figure we have two choices. One is that we can keep going until we exhaust ourselves and possibly get eaten by something or we camp here for the night and start fresh in the morning.'

It was then that Severus realized how tired he was.

'Do have camping gear in that bag too Mr. Potter?' he sneered.

'No, but I do have a simple two person tent,' Potter replied as he pulled it from his bag. Harry had the tent set up in ten minutes and as Severus watched him hammer the last peg into the ground he found himself wondering what it was Harry was wearing under his pants.

'Well I don't know about you but I am exhausted.' Harry stated having finished his tent. He pulled back the flap to let Gizmo in first when Severus started to yell again.

'I am not sleeping with that beast,' he stated pointing to Gizmo. Harry looked from Gizmo to Severus.

'Well then I guess you're sleeping outside then.' Harry replied before closing the flap.

Severus sat outside for a grand total of 5 minutes before the rumble of thunder drove him into the tent. He stood in the doorway to the tent taking in the sight before him.

Harry was changing into a different shirt and the broad expanse of back before Severus was breathtaking as was the black dragon that was tattooed along Harry's shoulders. He hadn't taken off his jeans yet but Severus could see purple peeking out of Harry's jeans.

It was suddenly very warm in the tent and Severus was about to leave when the clouds opened up and dumped buckets of water on them.

'It seems you made it just in time Professor,' Harry commented pulling the shirt down as Severus adjusted himself.

'Indeed,' Severus commented as he made himself comfortable on the other sleeping bag. Severus eyes Gizmo who seemed to be waiting for Harry to get comfortable which he did after he slithered out of his jeans from inside the sleeping bag. Gizmo curled up next to Harry and Severus turned his back on the pair trying to get as far away from the pair as he could in the tight space.

'And keep your beast on your side,' he mumbled before falling asleep.

*

Severus woke the next morning to a comforting weight draped across his chest.

The free hand joined the one on his chest while the one that was trapped under someone gently brushed through the soft fur it found.

Severus hadn't opened his eyes yet, having opted for this peaceful moment.

Then his brain registered what his hand was doing. He was petting something!

'Get you blasted beast away from me Potter you incompetent sod!' he roared as he wrenched himself from the tangle of limbs that was him and Harry.

Harry shot awake and a terrified Gizmo buried himself in Harry.

'What the hell is your problem?' Harry glared at Severus as he tried to calm a trembling Gizmo. 'No don't answer that.' Harry interjected before Severus could get a good rant going. 'You need to relax just because something crawled into your ass and died and you can't get it out doesn't mean you get to take all your anger out on us. This,' Harry swung his hands out to indicated the area of the tent that had been designated as his, 'is my side, where Gizmo and I spent the night, that,' he pointed out the empty side of the tent were Severus had fallen asleep it was currently empty, 'is your side. You joined us professor, not the other way around.'

Harry pushed back the sleeping bag that was covering his lower half to reveal his purple boxer briefs as he pulled on his jeans.

Severus tried to blush as he turned away from the sight. He cursed himself for falling for the boy's tricks.

'I am going to make breakfast, do you want anything?' Harry asked as he opened the flap for an antsy Gizmo. 'Fine, I'll try to leave you some,' Harry replied curtly when Severus didn't reply.

Severus emerged from the tent when the smell of sausages got to be too much for him.

Harry was watching Gizmo was he was chasing flutterbees. Severus watched for a moment agreeing that the panda was an adorable beast.

'I apologize for my reaction this morning, it was uncalled for,' Severus said as he sat next to Harry.

Harry passed him the plate of sausages but didn't say anything.

They spent the rest of the morning in silence as they packed up.

Harry settled his jacket and headed off first.

'Potter?' Severus called, only curious. 'Why are you going that way?'

'Why? So you can belittle me and tell how much of a dunderhead I am?' he sounded more defeated then angry.

'No I am simply curious as to your reasoning for choosing that particular direction.' Severus replied the normal anger and contempt he had for Harry gone.

Harry studied Severus for a few minutes before he nodded to himself, 'the forest is east of Hogwarts, since that's the sun I am going west.' He replied pointed in the opposite direction of the rising sun.

'Why didn't you do that yesterday?' Severus asked moving to join Harry.

'I came from that direction,' Harry replied pointing to an opening in the bush on the other side of the clearing.

'Oh,' was all Severus could think to say. Severus thought that maybe Harry wasn't quite what Severus thought he was.

Harry started walking with Gizmo who seemed to follow Harry like a puppy. They walked in silence for a little while before they stopped. Well Harry stopped and Severus almost walked into him.

'Why are we stopping Potter?' Severus asked trying to figure out why Potter had stopped.

'Shh,' Harry hushed the man, 'look,' he stated simply pointing into the clearing ahead.

Gizmo had even stopped and was watching curiously. Following their gaze Severus found what they were looking at. She was magnificent. Severus had never seen anything so beautiful.

She was about the size of an Arabian and just as sleek. Her coat was white and her mane was silver. The long horn was a pearly opalescent and was constantly changing colour. Shaking her mane out she nudged the young colt that was beside her. He was something else. His coat was a soft russet colour that reminded Severus of Lily's hair. His mane was a coppery though there seemed to be streaks of silver in it. His horn, not as long as his mothers was an opalescent copper that seemed to lighten and darken as the sun hit it.

'Wow,' Severus breathed, though he hadn't realised he had said anything until Harry snorted.

Both the unicorns looked up at the noise and studied them for a moment. Then the mother nudged the colt and they approached the pair.

The colt took more interest in Gizmo then Harry and Severus. The mare cautiously approached Severus. She sniffed at him then much to Severus' surprise nudged him with her nose. She bowed to him after he petted her snout for a few moments and offered him her mane.

Harry was watching Severus discreetly. He smiled as he turned back to the colt that was chasing Gizmo around his legs.

Severus was gentle with the unicorn as he ran his hand through her mane, he rummaged through his bag and pulled out a small bag and gently placed the stray hairs he had brushed out of her mane into the bag.

Severus and the mare watched as Harry, Gizmo and the colt chased each other. Eventually the unicorns left and the pair continued on.

They walked in silence for awhile, occasionally stopping to collect a plant of some sort.

'I would have gotten farther but I kept stopping to collect ingredients.' Harry said as Severus tucked another specimen jar into his own bag. 'I can show you when we get back, if you want,' he added sounding slightly embarrassed.

Severus let his surprise show, 'I'd like that very much,' he replied honestly. Harry just kept surprising him.

They continued on making idle comments on certain plants and any wildlife they saw. The collected more samples and Harry took pictures of almost everything.

They had both spent so much time in the forest and yet they had never seen so much of it.

'Why didn't you take a picture of the unicorns?' Severus asked as Harry snapped a picture of a multicoloured rose.

'Because it would never have captured the beauty of it,' Harry replied simply. 'I have, taken pictures of unicorns before but they don't do them any justice. So I keep the memory of them store it away and look at them when I'm feeling down.' He shrugged and started on a fruit stick.

'How can you eat those things?' he asked looking disgusted.

'Because I can, how can you eat your eggs runny?' Harry retorted making an equally disgusted face.

'Because I like them that way,' Severus replied automatically, though he understood Harry's point. Everyone had different tastes.

'My father used to beat me. After my mother died he'd get drunk and take out all his anger on me. Everything that had gone wrong was my fault. The useless freak, just like the useless slut of his mother,' Severus blurted suddenly, he knew he had treated the boy terribly he had no excuse but he hoped that maybe they could start over. He had realised in the day that he had spent with Harry that he had to grow up because Harry had already done that. Then there was that, the fact that in his head he had been calling the boy Harry, he had been for quite some time. It hadn't been a conscience decision, he had just realised one day that in his head he was Harry.

He had also realised that he was not James or Lily but a mix of both that seemed to be James on the outside and Lily on the inside. That sounded slightly disturbing but it was the truth.

This was Severus' way of apologizing.

'Why are you telling me this Sir?' Harry asked eyeing the man suspiciously.

'Because I have recently discovered that I have been mistaken about you. I know much about you but you know nothing of me.' Severus replied choosing his words carefully.

Harry studied Severus again, trying to figure out what was going on with the older man. 'How old were you when your mother died?'

'It was the day before my eleventh birthday. My father pushed her down the stairs. Though he claimed up until the day he died that he had tripped and stumbled into her.' Severus replied answering what was sure to me Harry's next question.

'But you didn't believe him,' Harry replied, it was more a statement and less a question.

'I had heard them arguing about sending me to Hogwarts. My mother wanted me to go my father thought it would have been waste of time, energy and money convinced I would never amount to anything.' Severus explained as he absently ran his hands through the coat of griffin that had been walking unnoticed beside him for a good while.

'But you went anyway.' Harry said watching Severus in mild amusement.

He nodded, 'My grandmother, my father's mother, she paid for me to go. She barely had enough to cover the costs, I offered to use what little savings I had gotten from my mother but she wouldn't have it.'

'What about your father? What did he do?' Harry asked, he genuinely wanted to know about the man. He had respected Severus for a long time but because of the way he had been treated he had never bothered to learn anything about him.

'He didn't do anything when he realised that I wouldn't be around for 10 months of the year. And up until my fourth year I spent my summer holidays with her.' He offered as he stopped to study a patch of mushrooms.

'I'm sorry Professor,' Harry offered, from the way Severus spoke it sounded as though she had died.

'Me too, though she died of a heart attack so there wasn't much anyone could do.' Severus replied.

'What about your mum's parents?' Harry asked.

'They had died when they had refused to join Voldemort,' Severus replied, 'I think your paternal grandparents were lost then as well. I didn't find out until I was 25 that they had left me a trust fund.' He added.

'I wish I could have met them,' Harry said softly, thinking not only of his one grandparents but Severus' as well.

'They were good people.' Severus offered gently squeezing Harry's arm.

Harry nodded but didn't say anything. They walked on in silence for a few moments. It was Severus that broke it.

'Severus,' he said suddenly.

Harry stopped and Severus walked into him, 'What?' he asked unsure if he had heard the other man properly.

'If you so desire you may call me Severus,' he explained.

Harry blushed, 'then call me Harry, please,' he added as an afterthought.

'I will Harry,' Severus replied. He was about to say something else however something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye.

'Sweet mother of Merlin!' he exclaimed softly as he moved to the distraction.

'Severus?' Harry asked as he followed the older wizard.

'I never thought I'd see one,' Severus said completely awed.

'See what?' Harry asked still clueless as to what Severus was seeing. Then Severus moved and Harry saw it.

'Sweet mother of Merlin,' Harry breathed as he reached out to touch the petals but Severus grabbed his hand.

'You can't touch it.' Severus said softly and Harry blushed, embarrassed he had forgotten. Only the innocent who had given their blood for the flower to grow could harvest it.

'I never thought I'd see one,' Severus said as he examined the beautiful flower from every angle.

Harry fetched his sketch book and began to etch the flower, he had pulled out his camera first but he hadn't been able to bring himself to take a photo of. Severus now held the camera. He had held it up several times but hadn't used it yet. The flower that had both Severus and Harry so captivated was the diamond orchid. Its petals were made of diamonds, a product of the unicorn blood that was needed for the flower to grow. The petals were not one colour, but several, they didn't change but they were never the same shade.

'How many diamond orchids are there?' Harry asked though he already knew the answer. He wanted to hear it from Severus.

'Only four have ever been found and though several tried to use them in potions and what not, no one has ever been successful because only the innocent who bled with a unicorn can handle the flower.' Severus replied.

Suddenly Harry stopped his sketch and stood, finally examining the area they were in.

'Mixed with the blood of an innocent, the blood of a unicorn slain with ill intent will create the Diamond Orchid,' Harry muttered as he turned back to the flower. 'I know where we are,' he said softly as he put his book down.

Severus looked up from his examination of the leaves to look at Harry who had cupped the flower in his hands but he wasn't touching it yet.

'Harry! No!' he shouted as Harry's hands cupped the flower and Harry inhaled deeply.

Severus could only blink stupidly when nothing happened to Harry. He watched as Harry tilted his head back and sighed.

'This is where Draco and I found the unicorn that Quirrell had been feeding from. I tripped and cut my hand. When he left I went to the unicorn but it was already dead.' Harry said as he fished something out of his pocket.

'Harry what are you doing?' Severus asked eyes wide as he noticed the pocket knife in Harry's hand.

'It's okay Severus,' Harry gave him a dopey if slightly drugged looking grin.

He nicked his finger and let his blood fall on the orchid.

They both watched as the orchid seemed to shudder before it seemed to solidify, the rest of the plant had changed as well but that was less noticeable.

Harry gently lifted the flower from its base, being careful not to break it as he tried to keep Gizmo from getting too close. 'It's okay now Sev, you can collect the leaves.' Harry said softly as gently placed the flower in a container and cast several charms on it to make sure nothing happened to it. Neither had realized what Harry had called the other man.

Severus quickly began to collect the leaves, which despite the beauty of the flower, were the part that was valuable to the Potion Master.

After Harry had stowed the flower in his bag and Severus had packed his own bag Severus did something decidedly un-Severus. He hugged Harry.

'Thank you,' he mumbled to the hair.

Harry could only stand there shocked, 'You're welcome,' He muttered dazed.

'Right well,' Severus awkwardly began as he pulled away from Harry, 'since now that we know where we are it shouldn't take too long to get back to Hogwarts.' He stated pulling his pack on.

Harry grinned, 'not long at all.'

*

Harry dropped his bag to the ground and stretched as he cast a levitation spell on the bag. 'Damn I hate not being able to use magic in there.'

Severus who had done much the same as Harry, rolled his shoulders, 'Indeed, it is nice to be out of that infernal forest.' Both Harry and Severus started sneezing suddenly.

Their sneezing didn't last long and soon enough they were heading back up to the castle, Gizmo running around them.

They walked to the dungeons in silence Harry's rooms were across the hall from Severus' as most apprentice's rooms. There were four at Hogwarts this year the most that the school had been in long while. It was summer holidays so there were few people around and they were all used to Harry or Severus or both disappearing for a day or two.

Harry stopped at his door and turned to Severus who was unlocking his, 'I'm sorry about yesterday,' he began.

'You have nothing to apologize for. So we got lost, it's as much my fault as yours if not more so and all the specimens we collect today more than made up for anything. Besides if anyone is going to apologize it should be me.' Severus cut off Harry. 'I have treated you abysmally since you set foot in this school. I shouldn't have. Just because you were the son of my biggest rival I should not have treated you as if you were him. You are not James Potter but Harry Potter son of Lily Evans and that's what I should have focused on instead. Your mother was like a sister to me but I fucked that up like I do most everything.

'I could see you had talent in my classroom but I chose not to do anything about it because of whose son you were and I shouldn't have. For that I am sorry.' He suddenly snapped his mouth closed as he realised he was babbling.

Harry didn't move for a long time and Severus was afraid to. Finally Harry moved and much to Severus' surprise kissed his lips gently.

'Good night Severus,' he said before he turned heading back to his own rooms.

Before he even made it a step Severus had grabbed his arm and spun him around, kissing his fiercely. Harry was stunned for all of three seconds before he was returning the kiss. Severus felt like he was on fire and the only thing that could put it out was Harry. Harry felt much the same if the way he was rubbing himself against Severus was anything to go by.

Severus pulled Harry into his rooms and closed the door with his foot as they dropped their bags to the floor. They began to undress themselves and each other as Severus directed Harry to the closest surface, his couch.

They were both quickly naked and very, very hard.

Harry dropped onto the couch as Severus covered him, aligning their bodies so they were touching in all the right places. Harry moaned as his cock brushed Severus', neither one had ever been this hard.

The first time didn't last long at all. Severus had muttered a lubrication spell and quickly prepared Harry's entrance with a few, three to be exact, very well placed strokes and then he was buried balls deep in Harry's hot tight channel. Severus managed to hit Harry's prostate on every thrust and all too soon Harry was spurting cum forcefully onto their stomachs and chest, untouched and as Harry's muscles clenched around Severus' he found himself emptying into Harry.

The second time they had sex Severus had languidly thrust into Harry as they tasted and touched as much as the other as they could.

The third time they had moved into the bedroom and Severus showered Harry with kisses as he explored Harry's body and when he finally entered Harry it had been Harry who had lowered himself onto Severus. Harry rocked on Severus cock teasing the man as they kissed and suckled as lips and tongues and necks and anything they could reach.

*

Severus woke first the next morning a comforting heat pressed against his front. His half hard cock was nestled into the ass of the body before him.

'Harry,' he said softly kissing the delectable neck in front of him.

Harry moaned and pressed himself into the body behind him.

'Harry you have to get up,' he lavished attention to that spot just below Harry's ear.

'Don' wanna,' Harry mumbled into the pillow.

'What if someone should find us?' he asked almost afraid of what the boy, man would answer.

'Then let them,' Harry replied. 'Merlin that fucking flower,' He grumbled suddenly.

'What flower?' Severus asked they had seen a lot of them and he didn't know which one Harry was referring to.

'The Heart's Bloom, it's on the edge of the forest, where we came out of it,' Harry explained as he rolled over in Severus' arms.

Severus wanted to ask several things, but knew that everything he would as would be useless. The Heart's Bloom pollen only worked on a couple if there was already feelings there. The faster it worked the deeper the feelings.

'You don't have to stay Harry, in fact I would understand if you didn't.' he murmured.

'Why wouldn't I want to stay?' Harry asked sounding both confused and angry.

'Because you could have anyone, someone younger, someone better looking.'

'I don't want someone younger or better looking, I want you.' Harry cut him off, 'besides I already tried the younger models and all they want is the fame, and that,' Harry sighed, 'I don't want to go to every public function so I can be gawked at and photographed by everyone and their dog. I just what to be Harry and with you I can be.' He finished quietly.

'If you're sure then,' Severus replied as he gently stroked Harry's back as the younger man nuzzled into him.

'I wouldn't be here if I wasn't,' Harry replied as he placed gentle kisses on Severus chest.

'Good,' Severus pulled Harry so that he straddled the older wizard, 'so are you going to continue with your apprenticeship?' Severus asked unable to hide all of his hurt.

Harry grinned cheekily as he ground himself against Severus rapidly hardening member. 'If my Master decided to take me back, I may have said some things that were out of line,' he replied showering kisses on Severus face and neck as he spoke.

'I'm sure if you help him with his load he'd be willing to take you back,' he replied as he moaned as Harry slid down his body.

Harry pushed the blankets to the floor as he slid down to between Severus legs, he began to explored the area around Severus leaking erection as the other man dropped his head back and ran his fingers through Harry's hair.

After what seemed like an eternity for Severus neglected cock Harry licked the underside from base to tip before he tongued the slit in the head.

Severus groaned and tried to thrust up but Harry had a firm grip on his hips. Severus practically howled as Harry's warm mouth engulfed his throbbing cock.

After a few good sucks Severus was tugging on Harry's hair, 'Stop Harry, please want to be in you, Need you Harry stop, please.' He rambled as he tried to convince Harry to stop sucking on his cock. Finally Harry relented and pulled away with a smack, a trail of spittle connecting his lips to Severus cock. Severus moaned at the sight as his cock twitched in appreciation.

He pulled the lithe body up and positioned Harry over his aching member. Harry lent down and kissed Severus as he lowered himself on to the thick cock below him, both men let out a string of incoherent babbling.

'Hey Severus, have you seen- Oh sweet baby Circe, I didn't need to see that!' a voice suddenly shouted from the door way in surprise.

The two men jumped apart and Harry winced at the suddenness with which Severus was pulled out of him.

'You okay?' Severus asked gently having noticed Harry's wince.

'Yeah it was just the unexpected emptiness,' Harry replied.

'Draco you owe me twenty galleons!' Remus shouted to Draco who was somewhere else in the apartments.

'Why is there a panda in here?' Draco shouted back.

'And no topping for a week!' was Remus reply.

'Fine, I'll suck your cock later, I still want to know why there's a panda here?' Draco replied.

Severus growled, 'I am so going to do something horrible to them,' he mumbled not quite up to his normal scathing insults just yet.

Harry laughed, 'we have a whole supply of Wheezes that they don't know about that we can use,' He said soothing Severus. 'We'll continue this later yeah?' he asked kissing Severus as the older man pulled on an old t-shirt claiming Keith for prime minister.

Just then Draco's head appeared in the door way, his eyes were closed and he hand covering Gizmo's eyes as the panda tried to look, 'why couldn't you have waited a week?' he asked disappointed before he disappeared again.

'I didn't know you were a Stones fan,' Harry said as he admired the way the t-shirt fit Severus' finely muscled frame.

'There is a lot about me you don't know,' he replied pulling his apprentice closer to himself, 'just as there is much about you I don't know.' He kissed those perfect lips softly, as he squeezed Harry's arse. Harry moaned.

'But we have a lifetime to figure it out,' Harry replied, kissing Severus tenderly.

Severus relished having Harry in arms, something that he hadn't realized he wanted until he had it, 'That we do and when we get lost in a forest, we can be lost together.'

_Don't forget to review!!! Thanks! ;-P_


End file.
